A computer network or fabric typically includes one or more switches or routers coupled together via one or more communication links. In some instances, to allow a fault tolerant operation, where a network can continue operating in the event of a fault or failure, multiple or parallel fabrics or networks can be coupled between nodes. Thus, in the event of failure of a switch or node in a fabric or of the entire fabric itself, it is desirable to provide an alternate path or an alternate fabric to allow communication between two end points to continue. Providing an alternate path or alternate mechanism that may be used in the event of failure or fault may be referred to as a failover technique. Unfortunately, providing a failover capability is typically a complicated process. There is a need to provide a simpler and more effective failover technique.